


La Barbe 1

by PetitManu



Series: The Beard Series [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Emmanuel and Manuel haven’t seen each other in a long time. Desperate to meet him again, Emmanuel calls Manuel to set a date.





	La Barbe 1

Emmanuel called him in the middle of the night. Manuel had already been fast asleep when the phone rang. His wife pretended to be sleeping as Manuel stumbled out of bed to get the call.

“Do you know how late it is?”” Manuel hissed into the phone.

Emmanuel sounded so desperate that Manuel immediately regretted his tone.

“I needed to hear your voice.”

Manuel had expected their relationship to end after Emmanuel had won the presidency, but it seemed Emmanuel needed him now more than ever. He would ask for his advice or just need someone to confide in. Manuel hated that he couldn’t refuse Emmanuel’s requests. After all this time, he still felt the need to protect his former protegé.

“When can I see you again?”

Manuel snorted. “It’s not like I have a full schedule... I have time...”

Emmanuel didn’t reply immediately.

“I’m sorry.” Manuel sighed. “When are you...”

“What about tomorrow night?” Emmanuel interrupted him.

Manuel smiled softly. “Yeah, that could work...”

“Okay.”

“Where shall I meet you?”

“I’ll send a car.”

*

Emmanuel bit his lip as Manuel entered his office the following day. Manuel couldn’t understand the reason for Emmanuel’s strong desire, especially considering he could have literally anyone else. But there he was, looking him up an down like he was the only other person in the world.

“Come in.”

Manuel sat down opposite Emmanuel’s desk, pretending he didn’t notice the looks Manu gave him.

“You look good.”

Manuel grinned and rubbed a hand across his beard. “You look pretty good yourself.”

“Ugh, not really. I am a mess.”

Manuel reached across the table and closed his hands around Emmanuel’s.

“Why did you call me?”

Emmanuel avoided his eyes as he answered. “I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Manuel smiled involuntarily.

“Can you stay for dinner?” Emmanuel looked at him hopefully, like a child.

“Yeah, sure.” Manuel’s heart swelled as he saw a giant smile spread across Emmanuel’s face. “I’d love that.”

“Great. I’m going to make arrangements.”

Manuel listened to him ordering his assistant to get them two seats at a restaurant nearby. Emmanuel was smiling so brightly, as if he hadn’t been this happy in a while.

“Okay, we are good to go...”

Emmanuel led Manuel outside the room and went to grab his coat and scarf. Manuel wrapped the scarf around Emmanuel’s neck and ran his thumb over his skin, just for him to see.

“Don’t...”

Emmanuel seemed suddenly very shy.

“Later.”

“Okay.”

*

Their meal was passed in relative silence. Emmanuel tried to engage Manuel in conversation, but seemed too distracted to really talk about anything in depth.

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’d want to go and relax with some drinks somewhere else.”

Manuel agreed and so they drove to a hotel. It always saddened Manuel that they couldn’t be together in the open, but that was mostly Manu and his desire to keep up a front. In the car, Manuel took his hand and squeezed it, trying to ease the mood.

“I’d really like to kiss you now.”

“Don’t,” Emmanuel whispered, but allowed Manuel to caress his cheek.

“You’re the prettiest thing I have ever seen.”

Emmanuel looked so sad, his eyes turned low as Manuel ran his thumb over the skin below his eyes.

“Don’t say what you don’t mean...”

“I mean every word.”

As they pulled up next to the hotel, they moved away from each other and exited the car.

Having passed by the reception, the keys to their room clutched in Manuel’s hand, they were waiting for the elevator. They didn’t look at each other, but Manuel knew that Emmanuel was too nervous to say anything.

Inside the hotel room, they dropped their coats and awkwardly sat on the bed.

“You kept the beard.”

Manuel nodded. “I did.”

“You look really handsome. So mature.”

Manuel laughed. “Well, I’m trying...”

Leaning towards him, Emmanuel pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Fuck, Manu...” Manuel felt a little dizzy as they pulled apart. “Fuck...”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much. I needed some time to figure things out.”

“That’s okay.” They both knew Manuel was lying.

“Come here...” Emmanuel lay down on the bed and reached out a hand for him. Manuel allowed him to pull him on top of himself.

“I have wanted to do this for so long...” Manuel slipped his hands inside of Emmanuel’s pants and under his shirt, grabbing his hips. “Your skin feels so soft.”

“Shit...” Emmanuel was pushing up against him needily. “Stop talking...”

Manuel unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. “You know I’m going to fuck you now, don’t you...”

“Yes, please...”

“What do you want...”

“I need to... I want to feel your beard against me...”

Manuel laughed at that, but the lust in Emmanuel’s eyes told him it was a very serious request.

“It turns me on so much...”

“Okay...”

Manuel grabbed Emmanuel through his briefs. He was already pretty hard. Taking off Emmanuel’s pants and then his briefs, Manuel could no longer ignore his own need.

“You look so good, you have no idea...” Emmanuel breathed.

Burying his face in between Emmanuel’s legs, Manuel started rubbing his beard against the inside of his thighs.

“Yes! Fuck! Fuck...” Emmanuel closed his thighs a little, just to feel more of the little hairs on Manuel’s cheeks. “Take me...”

Manuel licked his lips. “You like when I suck you off?”

Emmanuel whimpered. “Yes! Fuck! Yes, please, do that.”

Emmanuel couldn’t hold out long after Manuel pushed his lips onto him, licking gently at his tip before taking all of him inside. Emmanuel buried his hands in Manuel’s hair.

“I’m so close.”

Manuel sucked in his cheeks and was moving a little faster. He knew exactly how to please him.

“Oh God, you’re so good at this...”

A couple more thrusts and Emmanuel was already going limp. Manuel licked him off and then lay down beside him.

“Thank you.” Emmanuel cupped Manuel’s face in his hands. His voice sounded very rough.

“I love when you sound like that.”

“How?”

“All exhausted and satisfied.”

Emmanuel blushed. “That’s all you.”

“Me?”

“You and the beard.”

*

They had been lying there for a while, Emmanuel cradling Manuel’s face in his hands and gazing at him in adoration. Manuel felt so safe.

“Didn’t you say you were going to fuck me?”

Emmanuel had this glint in his eyes, this hunger that Manuel hadn’t seen in a while. Grabbing Emmanuel by his waist, he turned him onto his back.

“I did.”

Emmanuel bit his lip again. Manuel thought it looked obscene.

“I’m going to fuck you against the headboard. Is that okay?”

Emmanuel sighed. “Yes. Please.”

Manuel felt like punishing him for his lisp alone.

“How do you like it?”

“Ugh, please, just...”

Manuel had pulled the belt out of Emmanuel’s pants and turned Emmanuel onto his stomach, so that he could force his arms onto his back and wrap the belt around his wrists, tying it as tightly as possible.

“Does that turn you on?”

“What?”

“When I tie you up like this?” Manuel squeezed Emmanuel’s bum for emphasis.

“Yeah.”

Pushing Emmanuel up against the headboard, Manuel unzipped his pants.

“Do you know what you are?”

Emmanuel whimpered. “Tell me.”

“You are a fucking tease.”

Emmanuel groaned as Manuel started rubbing against him.

“You don’t know what seeing you on television every day does to me...”

Emmanuel gasped as Manuel inserted a finger.

“Sometimes I like to look at you and get off to the sound of your voice.”

“Yes, yes!” Emmanuel tried to push onto Manuel’s fingers that were slowly working him up, but failed. “God... I need you.”

Spreading him slowly, slicking him up with lube, Manuel loved to watch Emmanuel suffer from the lack of contact.

“I want all of you,” Emmanuel breathed.

Quickly unbuttoning his shirt, Manuel couldn’t wait to get started.

“You feel so good against me,” Emmanuel whispered as Manuel was pressing against his back, pushing him harder against the wood before him. “Yeah...”

Manuel was pushing inside very slowly, his breath caught in his throat as he felt Emmanuel around himself. “Goddammit, Manu... Fuck.”

Emmanuel’s low whimpers affected Manuel more than they should have, making him feel everything more intensely. His heart was pounding heavily as he was pushing deeper and his hands kept slipping off Emmanuel’s back.

“I need you so much, Manuel...”

Emmanuel was pushing down, forcing himself against Manuel.

“I love you...”

Manuel’s skin was tingling as he felt his body heat up.

“I love you, Manuel...”

Gently wrapping a hand around Emmanuel’s shoulder, Manuel pulled out of him and lay him onto his back. He wanted to look at him, to see the look of desperation on Emmanuel’s face.

“The beard makes you look so rough. Like you would start a fight any second.”

Manuel laughed. “I don’t need the beard to look like that.”

Manuel looked into Emmanuel’s eyes as he was pushing back inside, slowly sinking into him. A silent gasp escaped Emmanuel’s mouth as Manuel was all inside him.

“Oh God,” Emmanuel whimpered. “Oh God...”

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Manuel groaned as he pulled out.

“I want to touch you...”

Manuel followed Emmanuel’s request and released the belt from his wrists.

“Better?”

“Yeah. I need to feel your beard...”

Manuel smiled softly as Emmanuel ran a hand over his cheek and stopped at his jawline.

“Amazing...”

Their bodies pressed together, they were looking at each other, panting, moaning. Emmanuel kept touching Manuel’s face, his eyes so full of love Manuel thought he was going to throw up.

“I need you,” Emmanuel sighed.

Manuel was thrusting harder, trying to feel as much of Emmanuel as possible.

“Oh God.” Emmanuel dug his fingers deep into Manuel’s skin. “Yes!”

Pushing as deep as he could, Manuel came with a groan that shook his whole body. He couldn’t think straight for a moment as he kept pounding into Emmanuel. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so thoroughly satisfied.

“Hold me,” Emmanuel begged. As Manuel wrapped himself around him, Emmanuel turned soft in Manuel’s arms. “I have always felt safe in your embrace.”

“Yeah. I know.” Manuel sighed and kissed the top of Emmanuel’s head.

“I don’t want to go...”

“Yeah, me neither.”

Then, their bodies melting into one, they fell asleep as they were still holding hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by, well, Manuel Valls' beard and a conversation about Emmanuel’s possible beard kink.


End file.
